


Church

by leggyman



Series: The One Not Festive MCYT Prompt Challenge [5]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: But Its Very Not Epic, But No Issues With It Unless You Use It To Harm Others!, Can't Stand These Fools, Catholicism, Dadza, Gen, I Have A Bad Experience With Religion, Panic Attacks, Past Child Abuse, Phil Angry, The One Not Festive MCYT Prompt Challenge, religious trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:16:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28073067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leggyman/pseuds/leggyman
Summary: When Techno was under the care of his aunt and uncle, Phil had told them to not bring Techno to church. They chose not to listen.-----Day 5: Angels/Demons
Relationships: Dave | Technoblade & Phil Watson
Series: The One Not Festive MCYT Prompt Challenge [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2037946
Comments: 2
Kudos: 322





	Church

Techno stood at the outside of the church, hands stuffed in his pocket so no one could see him shaking. The clothes he wore were stiff and made his skin crawl, each button on the white dress shirt feeling like they were digging into his arms and torso.

This was fucking stupid. Techno was staying with his aunt and her family as Phil was out on a business trip that he couldn’t get out of. Phil had  _ warned _ her about his aversion to church. He  _ told  _ her it made him panic. Despite this, she had woken him up early on Sunday morning to attend mass with the rest of her family. Said it was “good for his soul” or some bullshit, acting as if Phil had said nothing.

His uncle suddenly placed a hand on Techno’s shoulder, making him jump and shrink away from the touch. Phil would be furious if he knew how little his sister had listened to him about caring for his son. He’d dropped off Techno with a fatherly hug, his bags, and a hand-written list of the ‘dos and don'ts’ for Techno. Touch that wasn’t initiated by or cleared by Techno first was at the top of the list. Clearly, that didn’t matter to them.

As if nothing happened, his uncle re-placed his hand on Techno’s shoulder and guided him to a pew, obviously ignoring how Techno shook under his touch. Techno stiffly sat between his relatives, picking at his nails. Normally he would’ve brought a fidget cube or  _ something _ , but according to his uncle, that was “unbecoming”. So, Techno was stuck with completely destroying his cuticles.

Techno couldn’t say he was necessarily present during the mass. It felt like he was underwater, and his guard was up at all times. It certainly wasn’t helping that his uncle would grip his bicep out of nowhere whenever he needed to stand or kneel on the uncomfortable floor, making him jump each time.

He was managing, until the priest mentioned something about “demons”. Techno immediately froze, fight or flight kicking in. He stood up and hurdled the pew, shaking off his uncle’s restricting grip, and bolted out the door.  _ Fuck this _ , he thought, managing to sprint the few blocks it took to get to the park he deemed as his ‘safe place’. He collapsed against one of the trees and curled into a protective ball, breathing shallowly and quickly.

Voices and feelings from the past overwhelmed him. Shouts of him being a ‘demon’. Kneeling as his foster parents and their friends circled him and prayed for him to ‘be saved’. His foster father ‘beating the devil out of him’. The fucking  _ exorcism _ .

Techno scrambled for his phone he’d hidden in his pants pocket, taking a few tries to unlock it with his shaking hands. He called Phil, placing it on speaker in the two rings it took for his father to pick up, and resting it on the floor next to him. He let out a sob when Phil picked up, and listened to the calm and  _ safe _ voice guide him out of his panic attack. After the ten minutes it took for Techno to calm down enough to be coherent, Techno explained the situation. He could feel the barely contained rage in Phil’s tone through the phone, and Phil vowed to come home early, his job be damned.

It took fifteen minutes longer for his aunt and uncle to pick him up from the park, apparently having received a text from Phil of his location. The drive back to their house took another five minutes. It took three hours more for Phil to be angrily standing on his sister’s porch, fury in his eyes, banging on the door with more force than necessary. Phil’s yelling radiated throughout the home for ten minutes. Wasting not even a single moment, Phil gathered his son up into his arms and took him home.

**Author's Note:**

> Please don't mention how late this is, hahah. I'm very aware.
> 
> So first off, a general disclaimer. I have no issues with religion! Personally, my experience with religion was negative, and that's where this spawned from. As long as you don't use your religion to harm others, then I have no problem whatsoever!
> 
> I kind of took the prompt in a different direction... honestly couldn't come up with anything else so I fell onto this instead.  
> Also, yes, I am catching up. I swear, hahah.
> 
> Anywho, once again, please check out @WhimsicalMercy and @moggin who are both incredibly talented writers also doing this challenge!! Thank you for reading and let me know what you think if you'd like :-)


End file.
